The Goldfinch (film)
| screenplay = Peter Straughan | based on = | starring = | music = Trevor Gureckis | cinematography = Roger Deakins | editing = Kelley Dixon | studio = }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 149 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million }} 'The Goldfinch' is an upcoming American drama film directed by John Crowley, based on the 2013 novel of the same name by Donna Tartt. It stars Ansel Elgort as a young man whose troubled childhood leads him to the world of art forgery. The film is scheduled to be released on September 13, 2019. The film also stars Oakes Fegley, Aneurin Barnard, Finn Wolfhard, Sarah Paulson, Luke Wilson, Jeffrey Wright, and Nicole Kidman in supporting roles. Premise Cast *Ansel Elgort as Theodore "Theo" Decker, Audrey and Larry's son. **Oakes Fegley as young Theo *Nicole Kidman as Samantha Barbour, Chance's wife and the seemingly chilly but kind and wealthy socialite mother of Platt, Kitsey and Andy who takes in the orphaned Theo. *Aneurin Barnard as Boris Pavlikovsky, a cosmopolitan son of a Ukrainian émigré who becomes Theo's close friend. **Finn Wolfhard as young Boris *Sarah Paulson as Xandra, a prostitute and the ex-girlfriend of Larry Decker. *Luke Wilson as Larry Decker, Theo's emotionally abusive father, Audrey’s husband and a failed actor turned gambler and alcoholic. *Jeffrey Wright as James "Hobie" Hobart, Theo's mentor, Pippa's legal guardian and Welty’s partner. *Ashleigh Cummings as Pippa, Theo's unrequited love and obsession. **Aimee Laurence as young Pippa *Willa Fitzgerald as Kitsey Barbour, Andy and Platt's sister, Theo's fiancé and Chance and Samantha's daughter. *Denis O'Hare as Lucius Reeve, a dangerous art collector who discovers Theo's secret. *Boyd Gaines as Chance Barbour, Samantha's husband and Kitsey, Andy and Platt's father. *Peter Jacobson as Mr. Silver *Luke Kleintank as Platt Barbour, Andy and Kitsey's older brother and Chance and Samantha's son. **Jack DiFalco as young Platt *Robert Joy as Welton "Welty" Blackwell, Hobie's partner. *Ryan Foust as Andy Barbour, Chance and Samantha's son and Platt and Kitsey's brother who is a school-friend of Theo. *Hailey Wist as Audrey Decker, Theodore's mother and Larry’s wife. Production In July 2014, film rights to the novel were sold to Warner Bros. Pictures and RatPac Entertainment with ICM Partners brokering the deal. Two years later, John Crowley was hired to direct the film adaptation. In August 2017, Warner Bros. finalized a deal with Amazon Studios to co-finance the adaptation, where Amazon would invest in more than a third of the project's budget and obtain streaming rights to the picture on its Prime service, while Warner Bros. would distribute the film in theaters worldwide. On October 4, 2017, after a two-month casting search, Ansel Elgort was selected to portray the lead role of Theodore "Theo" Decker, following his breakout turn in ''Baby Driver. On the same day, cinematographer Roger Deakins revealed to Variety that The Goldfinch is his next project after Blade Runner 2049. Later that month, in light of his recent performance in Dunkirk, Aneurin Barnard was cast as Boris. On November 15, Sarah Paulson was cast as Xandra. By late November, Trevor Gureckis was hired as the film's composer. In December 2017, Willa Fitzgerald and Ashleigh Cummings joined the cast. During the same month, Kelley Dixon from Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul was enlisted to be the film's editor. In January 2018, Jeffrey Wright, Luke Wilson, Finn Wolfhard, and Luke Kleintank joined the cast. Later that month, the rest of the cast was announced as principal production commenced. Principal photography began in New York on January 23, 2018, before moving to Albuquerque on April 3, 2018 for the rest of production. Marketing Footage from the film was first shown at CinemaCon on April 2, 2019. First official images were released on May 28, 2019, as well as the first official teaser poster of the film. The first official trailer was released on May 29, 2019. Release The Goldfinch will have its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 8, 2019. It is scheduled to be released on September 13, 2019, after previously being set for October 11. Box office In the United States and Canada, The Goldfinch will be released alongside Hustlers, and is projected to gross $8–12 million in its opening weekend. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by John Crowley Category:Films based on American novels Category:Amazon Studios films Category:Warner Bros. films